jhtafandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Hepburn: The Anime (Films)
Six animated feature films were released based on the JHTA anime series during it's televised broadcast. The first four comprised of additional stories which occur during the events of the anime, while the last two formed a double feature which concluded the first phase of the AU. A live action film directed by Michael Bay was also in production, but was never completed. Animated Films Jake Hepburn: The Anime - The Movie The first feature length JHTA film, in which Jake must return to the virtual world to rescue his childhood friend, Generic Tsundere. The events of the film take place between seasons 5 and 6 of JHTA and act as the conclusion to the School Days Saga. Jake Hepburn: The Anime - The Movie 2: Memories of Jake's Body Details events from Jake's perspective during Season 12, The Recovery Arc, as he reminisces about the previous state of his body, before the car crash. Jake Hepburn: The Anime - The Movie 3: Jake and the Prisoner of Afghanistan Before Jake can begin his training in Narnia, he must investigate his long lost uncle, Serious Jack, for any suspicious activity, all while avoiding attacks from mysterious dark spirits. This is the last film to take place before the Two Year Training period, as it concludes the Shinigami Society Saga. Jake Hepburn: The Anime - The Movie 4: American Dragonball Z Jake Hepburn Adventures This movie chronicles the final leg of Jake's journey to collect the seven dragon talismans and revive his friends, with the help of Sailor Cage. It bridges the gap between Jackie Hepburn Adventure and Mahou Shoujo Jake Hepburn, and shows how Jake became known as "The American Dragon". Jake Hepburn: The Anime - The Vanishment of Jake Hepburn Jake has been trapped in an alternate universe and must be rescued by an assortment of old friends in time to prevent an alien invasion. This is the first of a two part double feature which takes place after season 69 and concludes the original JHTA series. Jake Hepburn: The Anime - The End of JHTA The second half of a two part double feature which takes place after season 69 and concludes the original JHTA series. Although Jake has been brought back from the alternate dimension, the war is not over. Meanwhile, Pet Rock has been kidnapped and his origins finally revealed. This is the final installment in Phase I of the JHTA-AU. Live Action Film In 1998 Michael Bay bought the rights for a live action adaption of JHTA. He stated his plans were to make a trilogy in which Megan Fox would be cast as Jake Hepburn. The first draft of the script was created, which featured many explosions and scenes with the president. Fans of the series became outraged as they did not want to see such a 'shitty' adaptadtion, but despite the overwhelming amount hate mail of hate mail Bay continued to work on the pre-production of the film. However, Linkin Park refused to write a new hit single for the film, and so it is currently in development hell.